Phan Vignettes
by Claire4962
Summary: A series of little Phan stories with different ideas to be based off of. Viewers' ideas incorporated as much as possible. Will have made-up characters, other YouTubers and maybe celebrities in it occasionally. Phan. AU (Sometimes) Warning: Self harm, sexual references.


**Hey, so, this is my second fanfic and my first Phanfic. So you'll have to excuse my crappy writing skills, please.**

**So this story will be a series of vignettes. If you don't know what that means then it just means that the story will be a whole heap of mini-stories.**

**Each will have a topic to be based around like some items eg. A sledgehammer, a $20 dollar note, and a loaf of bread. Or a song to be based off of or a sentence. Or even a book. So please, if you have ideas, just PM me or leave a review and I'll incorporate as many as I can.**

**Thankyou!**

* * *

Items: An old grandfather clock, a red rose, an Italian restaurant

Today's the day; the day I propose to the love of my life: Phil.

We have lived together for over 5 years now, and been friends for over 6, I've been in love with him for 2 and a half, and we've been an item for 1 year today.

He's my best friend, he was there for me when noone else was. He comofrted me and helped me see the bright side of things when all I could see was darkness; and he's never judged me for anything and has always been by my side. If there was anyone I would want to spend the rest of my life with, it's him. I can't imagine life without him.

* * *

I'm in the kitchen of our London apartment, cooking a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, crumpets and sausages when I hear him coming down the hallway and turn to see him just as he gets to the doorway.

His hair is disheveled from sleep, flat on one side, sticking out on the other, he must have had a pretty restless sleep. He's in his pyjamas with surfing robots on him which complement his blue eyes which have a pair of glasses infront of him. We make eye contact and if the look in his eyes says anything, he's interested in me.

"What'cha cooking?" he asks in a tired-sounding voice.

"Oh, just pancakes, bacon, eggs, crumpets and sausages, with some tea if you would like?" I ask, unsure if he would like the whole idea.

"Excuse me," Phil starts, "the words 'just' and 'pancakes' _cannot _and _will not _go in the same sentence together, and I won't even start on the rest of the foods." He says dramatically, pausing for a few seconds afterwards before saying "And yes, I would LOVE some tea."

I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Sure, okay, you just go and sit in the lounge room and watch some T.V. while I finish sorting breakfast, it'll be ready in about ten minutes." I say, as he comes up and kisses me on the lips.

"Sure" He says after breaking the kiss, as soon as he does this I long to bridge the gap once again, but can't because he's already walking out of the room and I need to finish cooking.

* * *

The rest of the day goes smoothly, as planned. We went to the movies in the morning, spent the afternoon walking around London drinking bubble tea, shopping and looking at the sights, we get home at around 5pm, three hours before our reservation at Pierre's; a fancy **Italian restaurant** in the middle of the city.

"Phil," I yell, dragging out the 'I' in his name.

"Yes, Dan?" He yells back, walking into the room.

"You need to be ready to go at 7:30, semi-formal wear."

"Why?" He asks, a quizzical look on his face.

"It's a surprise." I reply, trying to keep a straight face and succeeding.

"Okay, I like surprises." Wow, he gave in easily.

* * *

As soon as he closes his bedroom door, I run to my room, shut the door quietly, and retrive the ring in it's box that I had bought earlier that week from my underwear drawer; the only drawer in my whole entire room that I was certain the he wouldn't look in when trying to find whatever he was looking for at the time. When I my hand closed over the box, I breathed a sigh of relief, as I was slightly worried that someday this week while I was out he had looked through my underwear drawer for something.

I then turned around to check that the clothes I had planned to wear tonight were still on my bed when I saw a single **red rose** on top of the pile. 'Phil' I thought.

It was 7:55, we had arrived at the restaurant early and were waiting to be seated. Phil was looking around, trying to take in his surroundings like he hadn't been here before. Which he had. His eyes then stopped on one spot, I tried to see what he was looking at, but couldn't.

"What are you looking at?" I asked nonchalantly.

"That **grandfather clock **over there, I swear it wasn't there when I was last here." Phil said in a slightly-off voice.

"Phil, is something bothering you?" I asked. He only pays attention to detail when something's bothering him.

"It's just, it's our one year anniversary and you haven't said anything, I mean, yes, you did cok breakfast and we are here, but you haven't said anything." He said in a sad voice, which made me sad, also.

"Phil, the reason I haven't said anything is because I want to surprise you and for this day to be special." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Okay, well, I guess that's fine." He said, just as a waitress came up and started to show us to our table.

The entree and main meal went well, we had just been just served our dessert when I got the ring box out of my pocket, walked over to the other side of the table, and kneeled down one one knee. Phil looked at me with a confused expression before he smiled at me.

"Philip Michael Lester, I love you, I have for two and a half years now. We have only know each other for just over six and we've only been an item for one, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. Phil, I want to be with you for eternity and a day, I don't want to see a day where I can't talk to you or look at your beautiful face and amazing eyes. Will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me, Phil?" I asked, praying to God that he says yes, by this time the wholle restaurant had gone silent with anticipation at the young couple.

"Yes, of course!"

* * *

**So, that was the first of many vignettes!**

**I hope you liked it, tell me what you think with a review or a PM, please also leave ideas of what you want in the vignettes.**

**Thanks!**

**:)**


End file.
